


Sunshine and Snuggles

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Series: Pastel-Punk Phan Oneshots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Dan Howell, Cutesy, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: - There were some days when Dan couldn’t stand the thought of being alone. They were few and far between, and impulsive, but whenever these days came about, he found himself clinging to Phil as if he was his lifeline. -A day of Pastel Dan and Punk Phil cuddles.





	Sunshine and Snuggles

There were some days when Dan couldn’t stand the thought of being alone. They were few and far between, and impulsive, but whenever these days came about, he found himself clinging to Phil as if he was his lifeline. 

  
Filming on these days was nearly impossible as well. Dan simply refused to let go of Phil. And while he enjoyed affectionate Dan, Phil often found it quite difficult to do much of anything gaming related without the use of his right arm. 

 

However, this was not to say that there weren’t perks to Dan’s sudden clinginess. 

 

These days always began with Phil waking up with two large arms wrapped around his chest. He would feel warmth all over, and soft brown hairs tickling the back of his neck. He would blink sleepily for a moment, sometimes returning to sleep, nestling further into the arms of his loving boyfriend, sometimes struggling to reach for his glasses and to properly begin the day. 

 

Today was one of the latter. Phil was actively reaching for his glasses when he felt the soft tightening of the arms around his torso, and heard a mumble that sounded something like “Don’t go…” Dan’s head was buried in the crook of his neck, but he could feel his lips ghost across his skin.

 

He smirked, doing his best to turn around and face his clingy boyfriend, despite the iron grip he still had around Phil’s midsection. “Aww, is someone having one of  _ those  _ days?” He cooed at Dan softly, seeing a small flush dust his cheeks at the sentiment. It was the same color as the nightshirt his boyfriend was currently wearing. “It’s been forever since you’ve had a day like this.” Phil gazed down at him with adoration even as Dan tried to duck his head into Phil’s collarbone.

 

“Mmh-sorry,” came the mumbled response.

 

He laughed softly and gave Dan a peck on the top of the head. “How’s this, love? We have a lazy day, stay in our pyjamas, and eat whenever we feel like it.”

 

“Phil, that’s just a normal day for us…” Dan looked up at him, brown eyes blinking back sleep. 

 

“With one exception.” Phil’s eyes sparkled. 

 

“Mmh?” Dan began to cozy himself back up to Phil.

 

“We have to wear a conjoined jumper!” A large grin split across his pastel boyfriend’s face at that idea, making his cheeks squish. This look was slowly replaced with another, of confusion. “Phil, we have a liveshow tonight.” Dan looked down, almost embarrassed. “And I don’t want to explain these days to our viewers… these days are special to me.” he admitted, coloring slightly and squeezing Phil a little tighter.

 

Phil just chuckled, kissing Dan on the forehead. “Come on… we can just say it’s for a video or something!” He offered, mentally crossing his fingers.

 

He could see Dan thinking it over, resting his chin on Phil’s chest and weighing pros and cons. “Okay,” he finally decided, smiling brightly. “Can I choose, though?”

 

Contrary to popular opinion, Dan and Phil actually owned several conjoined jumpers. While the Halloween themed one Dan had gotten Phil as a gag gift one year was the only one to make an appearance, they had several others stacked up in their closet, for no reason other than they had seen them and liked them, or their close friends had thought they would be funny. 

 

And as he well knew, Phil was a sucker for Dan’s puppy dog eyes and pouting. “Of course, love, I can carry you to the closet whenever you’re ready.” He finally reached out blindly behind him with one arm again, finally managing to snag his glasses off of the nightstand. 

 

“Mh-ready now if you are.”  

 

“Okay, love.” Phil leaned over and scooped up Dan the best he could, silently thanking the extra fitness classes that he and Dan had been doing recently. While he and Dan were by no means unhealthy or overweight, the younger man had an extra inch on him that he did not have to begin with, back when they first met. 

 

Carefully depositing Dan in front of their dresser, Phil pulled open the top drawer. The drawer itself was divided neatly down the middle. On the right, there were different jumpers and crop tops in soft pastels, all neatly folded. However, on the left, band tees and other black based clothing were haphazardly stuffed into the drawer. In the middle, there were their conjoined jumpers. Dan had tried to fold those as well, but he couldn’t quite seem to figure it out, so the middle of the drawer closely resembled Phil’s side. 

 

Phil watched as Dan’s chocolate brown eyes roamed across the expanse of jumpers laid out before them. He watched Dan’s eyes catch on the spooky baking one that they had used, flick over a Christmas themed one PJ had gotten them as a joke, and finally rest on their favorite. “This one okay?”

 

This was one that Louise had actually made for them herself. She had found the most soft, pastel shirt she possibly could, one covered in light pinks, purples, and blues. Then, she had grabbed a simple black jumper with a skull over where the heart would be, followed a pattern to sew them together, and Dan and Phil’s favorite conjoined jumper was made. 

 

Phil smiled as he pulled the jumper out, turning to Dan. “Of course, love.” He contemplated their situation for a second. “But, Dan? Sweetie, you need to let go of my arm for a moment so we can take off our pyjamas, okay?”

 

Dan colored instantly, yanking his arm back from Phil’s as if he had been burnt. 

 

“Hey now,” Phil chuckled, beginning to pull his shirt over his head, “Don’t worry about it. You can grab me again in a second.” 

 

Dan simply nodded, smiling a little, and allowing himself one moment to unabashedly stare at his boyfriend’s bare arms. 

 

Phil’s gaze followed his laser focus stare, and he let out a low chuckle. “Like what you see, princess?”

 

Dan rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Phil. “I wasn’t looking.” He began to yank his shirt over his head as well, blatantly denying any previous actions, and Phil’s breath caught in the back of his throat. Dan had just gotten a little of his stomach chub back recently, and the expanse of flawless skin made Phil just want to eat him up. “Come on, you spork,” Dan’s arms moved instinctively to cover his stomach for a moment before they drifted back to his sides, pushing down his old insecurities. “Let’s get this jumper on.” 

 

As soon as they’d worked out who was getting into the jumper when, and how to properly situate themselves, Dan had his arm wrapped once more around Phil’s midsection, and they were off to the kitchen. 

 

As they’d explained in their conjoined baking video all those years ago, doing anything with only one arm was hard. Doing anything with your other arm wrapped tightly around your boyfriend’s midsection was even harder. 

 

It took them three different attempts of spilled cereal all over the counter before they finally relented, agreeing on toast. 

 

“We- we should really be better at this by now!” Dan burst out between fits of giggles. 

 

Phil’s only response was a small smirk and the ghosting of his fingers underneath Dan’s ribcage, causing his pastel boyfriend to dissolve into more laughter. 

 

“Phil!” Dan all but collapsed, body collapsing in on itself. “Eek!” 

 

By the time that Phil relented, Dan’s skin was flushed a lovely shade of pink, and he was leaning against Phil, breathing heavily. 

 

The toast popped out of the toaster with a  _ ding _ . 

 

Dan could feel Phil’s left arm creep slowly along his spine, finally resting somewhere near the small of his back, his fingers gripping loosely as if to keep Dan there. He smirked slightly. Phil loved these days almost as much as he did, it reminded the punk just how much Dan cared about and trusted him, allowing all of his defenses to fall, depending completely on affection. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I know, I know.” Phil looked down at Dan, his eyes settling on a small smudge of eyeliner he had somehow missed. Subconsciously, he brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. 

 

Dan’s eyebrow rose. “Trying to seduce me, Lester? And so early in the morning… Tsk tsk.” 

 

“Wha-? No!” Phil spluttered out. “I just…” He paused, looking down as sudden unease wracked his body, and he could feel Dan’s fingers ghosting along his side under the jumper, a silent mantra of  _ I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.  _ “I just can’t believe I still have you with me, after all this time.”

 

Dan smiled wistfully, unflinching even as Phil finally raised his thumb to Dan’s cheek, wiping at the makeup smudge. He knew how Phil felt about their start, and he knew that Phil tried to make up for that every moment of every day, despite it not technically being his fault. 

 

“Looks like this is a day long overdue, for both of us.” 

 

And with that sentiment, Dan began to guide his pastel boyfriend over to the lounge, slowly but surely, doubling back only briefly to snag their painstakingly prepared toast. 

 

By the time they made it to the couch, Dan was practically sitting on top of Phil. He was running his hand in lazy circles against Phil’s hip, tracing tattoos that he could recall from memory, and his head was buried once more in the crook of Phil’s neck. 

 

Phil was browsing Netflix indecisively. Finally, he just settled on  _ Free! _ , despite the two of them having finished the last episode several months prior. Today wasn’t about that. Today was about Dan, and Dan wanted to cuddle. 

 

Phil allowed himself the luxury of running his fingers through Dan’s silky curls, his progress unhindered by any flower crowns, and he earned an appreciative nuzzle in response. This was by far Dan’s favorite display of affection, reserved for days like this and for Phil alone. He would often hug or grab Phil in public, but it wasn’t until the two of them were alone that he would allow himself to bury his nose and face in Phil’s neck, smelling his pleasant cologne. It almost reminded Phil of a cat, and he could almost hear Dan purring in his mind. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Phil looked down to Dan, his big brown eyes wide and innocent. He was gazing up at Phil through his lashes again, almost as if Phil was his whole world, and Phil felt his heart swell with all of the love and affection it possibly could. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

His response was instantaneous, though the kiss that followed directly after made up for the almost rushed quality. Phil always said  _ I love you  _ as if he was on a time limit, struggling to get the words to Dan as quickly as he could, to reassure him he still did, almost, but the way that he kissed  _ I love you _ was the exact opposite. 

 

It was slow and soft and tender and everything that Phil was. His lips were warm, but Dan’s cherry lips were warmer. Much like nuzzling, these kisses weren’t stolen quickly, anywhere they could be, they were for this setting and this setting alone. There was some urgency, but mostly it was just Dan and Phil, and Phil and Dan. He would cup the bottom of Dan’s cheeks softly, almost as if to hold him up as they kissed, and Dan’s hands would fly to his waist. 

 

These kisses were few and far in between, but they always left Dan breathless, letting out little pants, and Phil just the same. There was nothing but adoration between them, adoration and love.

 

And then Dan let out a giggle, and the spell was broken. “Thank you for indulging me in my clingy day. I’ll have to thank you somehow later.” He puffed out his cheeks as if he was thinking, and Phil felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“Of course, love.” Phil rested his chin on top of Dan’s head, glancing over to see Netflix asking,  _ Are you still watching? _ Phil blinked. How long had they sat there, unaware of the passage of time? “Anything for you.” 

 

Dan let out one last small giggle. “Maybe we don’t have to do a liveshow tonight… Maybe I can just thank you instead?” 

 

Phil kissed him on the tip of his nose. “We wouldn’t want to let our viewers down, love.” 

 

“I suppose not…” A sigh of disappointment was heavy in Dan’s voice.

 

“But,” Phil compromised, “I think we can cut it a little short.” 

 

Dan’s responding smile was all he could have ever asked for in life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't completely content with how this turned out, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed, and this work gave you some of those fuzzy feelings. :D
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: randomfandomginger
> 
> (Yikes Tumblr.)


End file.
